1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a singeing apparatus for singeing fluff on the surface of a cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, this type of singeing apparatus was such that a cloth 1 to be singed was transported by a guide drum 2, as shown in FIG. 1 by way of example, and a flame from a gas burner 3 was blown against the cloth which is guided in contact with the guide drum 2 for continuously singeing the fluff at a surface of the cloth 1. However, the surface of the guide drum 2 which guides the cloth 1 is heated to a high temperature under a dry heat state by the continuous operation of the singeing apparatus, therefore the surface of this guide drum 2 had carbide or yarn waste or thread waste, etc. (hereinafter called a scale) sticking to the cloth surface and solidifying, and the surface of the guide drum became uneven, with the further drawback that wrinkles are formed on the cloth being guided.
Therefore, it is necessary to regularly clean the surface of the cloth guide drum in a singeing apparatus. Such cleaning operation has been done by operators with the operation of the apparatus stopped every time the cleaning is performed, which has created problems of poor productivity and lost time for the cleaning.